


Guilty as charged

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anxiety, Closeted Character, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: Fredrick Chilton is a successful lawyer in 1923, after putting away the infamous scourge of Baltimore he finds himself in a tough situation.An AU set in the roaring 20's where fredrick is a lawyer and Hannibal is the head of the mob
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Guilty as charged

**Author's Note:**

> After lots of googling on 1920's gay lingo this chapter is finally ready.

Chilton paced the Court room as a verdict was called, before him in cuffs sat mason verger, the scourge of Baltimore, an accomplice only to the leader of the Chesapeake mob.

The judge shuffled his papers,  
"the jury finds the defendant guilty, you will be sentenced to 20 years Maryland state penitentiary" he banged his gavel and Fredrick smirked as they dragged mason away.

The blonde thrashed and dashed at Fredrick,  
"you'll regret this Chilton, they will find you and feed you to the pigs" he screamed, as the guards pulled him back, slamming him against the wall.

Fredrick gave a small wave before grabbing his briefcase and heading towards home, he opened the door to leave but was pulled back,  
"good job today Chilton, put away another one of those mobsters."

Will was one of the few officers Fredrick trusted, he was always a mole at the local 'pansy' clubs, but he never made an arrest, most of his time at the clubs consisted of protecting the men and women who frequented them. 

" thank you mister graham" he said smiling,   
"will I be seeing you tonight?" he asked quietly, making sure no one could hear him,   
"not tonight, I'm far too tired, but maybe another day." Fredrick smiled warmly. 

Will gave a nod "see you then" Fredrick left and started on his walk home, tugging up the thick fur collar of his racoon coat, shivering at the icy wind that bit into his exposed skin. 

Fredrick wobbled on the icy sidewalk, nearly falling as he cut through the alleyway towards his home, he seen a tall figure step before him, stopping him in his tracks as the dim light of a match illiminated his face. 

Able Gideon, one of the mobs most gruesome killers he was nicknamed the butcher, Fredricks eyes widened and he back up slowly,   
"you cant run forever" he hissed. 

Fredrick ran, trying to get back on the main street before he slid on the ice, clattering into another mob member who grabbed him by the waist, shoving a rag over his face,   
"deep breath sweetheart." 

Fredrick felt the world grow hazy, his vision blurring as his body went heavy, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. 

***

His head felt like it weighed more than a car as his eyes slid open, a greying blonde sat before him, face illuminated by the soft light of the fire. 

Hannibal lecter stood before him, Fredrick had only ever seen a glimpse of the man, he was always known as the Lithuanian Wolf. 

The lawyer came to and his breath hitched,   
"pleased to see me I take it" Hannibal smirked and lit a cigarette, puffing on it as he offered one to Fredrick, the brunette declined politely, shaking his head. 

"imprisoning a fellow associate wasn't a smart move, I could have killed you but your better suited for my needs" Hannibal swirled a glass of fine wine. 

Fredrick shifted in his bonds and let out a whine, feeling his heart racing in Fear,   
"what are your... Needs" he asked. 

Hannibal sipped his wine,   
"let your hair down, I've seen you attend the pansy clubs" he set his glass down on a small end table, Fredrick looked to the ground, wanting to say something but the words dying in his throat. 

He kept his attraction behind a mask, the furthest he had ever gone was kissing a man, and that was will,   
"just kill me" his words were simple, he didn't want to throw away everything he worked for over the years. 

Hannibal chuckled and blew rings with the cigarette smoke,   
"don't be like that, you won't get to see anyone you will know ever again, they won't know." he hummed and got up and got close to his face, their noses could brush. 

"you'll stay here, cook and clean till your hearts content, service the mob" he ran a finger over the lawyers bottom lip,   
"now come with me" he said sliding the ropes off his wrists. 

Fredrick stood and immediately stumbled, Hannibal grabbed his arm to steady him, holding it firmly as he walked him down and oblong Hall. 

He seen Able lurk in the shadows, glancing at them as he played with a knife, Fredrick had never seen so many famous mobsters in one place, tobais budge, Francis dolorhyde, Margot verger, his stomach felt sick. 

The soft sounds of the cello filled the dining room as tobais played in what Fredrick assumed was the common room,   
"you will dine with me before you sleep every night, you wont stray from my side" he spoke harsh. 

Fredrick nodded,   
"yes sir" he spoke quietly,   
"you may call me Hannibal" he replied before sitting him down, he left for a moment through the kitchen door. 

Hannibal warmed them up soup on the stove, pouring it into a bowl and bringing it out, Chiltons leg shook nervously as thoughts raced through his head. 

He seen Able skim by the dining room and his heart raced, his concentration was broken by the porciline bowl placed in front of him. 

Fredrick eyed the dish suspiciously, a chicken foot sticking out of it, he swallowed nervously,   
"it's decoration, you don't have to eat it" he said softly. 

Hannibal ate quietly, Fredrick looked nervous as he spooned the soup into his mouth, he almost moaned at the taste, flavours of different spices coating his tongue.

Both men finished dinner and hannibal showed fredrick to his room, opening the door and gesturing to him to walk in,  
"Clothing is laid out for the next day, sleep well fredrick." The blonde closed the door and left.

Fredrick slid off his tie and the rest of his outer clothes, leaving his undershirt and boxers, he sighed folding his clothes getting into bed.

He flicked out the light and closed his eyes, running his hands over his face with a frustrated sigh, he wanted to scream, but most importantly he wanted freedom.


End file.
